Epiphany
by smartkid37
Summary: It's Christmas time and while Tony can't decide if he'll be naughty or nice while his dad pulls out all the stops to make amends during his visit, the Senior Field Agent suddenly realizes, with a little help from a friend, that while it may be 8 years after the fact, he finally 'gets' it. Episode Tag: "You'd Better Watch Out" & "Red Cell"


_Set - Immediately following the last scene of "You'd Better Watch Out."_

*************************************************************************************  
_  
"Dad, this is my sanctuary."_

"You actually said that to your dad, Tony?" Abby asks the Senior Field Agent, her tone a mix of surprise and gentle admonishment as the two of them stand together, talking. With the movie over, the atmosphere has changed to that of an after-party and the group is mingling in small groups. Ziva and McGee are chatting with Ducky and Jimmy while Senior DiNozzo is actually talking with the boss.

Tony's attention is drawn more to Abby's question than to the sight (and the thought) of the two older men talking together. _What had she meant by that?_

"Well, yeah, Abbs. I had to tell him why I wasn't happy about him popping in unannounced!"

"Heh, I seem to recall Timmy telling you the same thing once." Abby laughs good-naturedly, her merriment growing at Tony's baffled expression.

"Come again?"

"Oh c'mon, Tony! Isn't that exactly what Timmy told you and Kate when you did it to him back when he was a newbie and barely knew any of us?" Abby grins. "You remember, don't you - that morning you two crashed his pad, letting yourselves in and making fun of him about the cereal you found in his kitchen – which, by the way, was for his sister? Hard to swallow when you're on the receiving end, huh, Tony?"

Tony's mouth hits the floor as Abby's words bring to mind the incident.

***Flashback***

_Tony and Kate pick the lock on Tim's apartment door, walking in on him, unannounced and uninvited, catching Tim in his boxers, leaning over his computer. _

_Tony's first words are anything but apologetic_. _"Told you he was a boxer's guy."_

_"Gee, McGee. I thought for sure you were a tighty whitey man!" Kate whined as if she'd just lost a bet. _

_"Come on, let's get dressed. You don't want to keep Gibbs waiting." Tony patronizes Tim, rushing him along. _

_"You said zero nine hundred. It's only seven thirty." Tim defends himself for not being ready. _

_"Oh, we thought we'd observe you in your natural environment." Kate nonchalantly replies, as if Tim didn't deserve any more respect than the scant amount they were showing him._

_Playing right along with her, Tony chimes in: "Kind of like watching National Geographic. We watch as the McGee moves slowly from the watering hole trailed by hyenas. Is this the History Channel room? Ah, this is where you do your writing thing, huh?"_

_As Tony clacks away at the keys on Tim's typewriter, Tim is quick to put a stop to that situation, sending the older man's attention elsewhere around the room. As his eyes fall on an obviously unfinished book, his eyes light up. "Look at this! The Continuing Adventures of L.J. Tibbs…" _

_Again, Tim attempts to be listened to. "It's personal."_

_Effectively ignoring the man, Tony voices the subject of his curiosity. "I wonder who L.J. Tibbs could be?"_

_From the kitchen, Kate adds her own discoveries to the conversation. "Check it out. He eats dinosaur cereal!"_

_At this point, Tony can't stop himself from imitating a dinosaur, intent on getting the most fun possible at Tim's expense as Tim tries yet again, to be heard._

_"Okay, would you both please just wait by the door… by the door, please?" _

_Preoccupied with what he was seeing, Tony ignores Tim's request and asks a question. "Got any Macy Gray in here?"_

_Valiantly, Tim tries to stand his ground. "Tony, don't touch those! Those are collectables! They're very valuable."_

_Tony mocks him with a lightening quick comeback. "Oh, gosh! Sorry! I just thought they were musty old records."_

_Finally, Tim has had enough and he lodges an actual complaint. "It's bad enough having to work on Sundays without you guys ransacking my apartment."_

_"It was ra…"_

"I'm gonna go get some more of that great apple cider now that you made a batch the right way." Abby says, interrupting the memory flashing through Tony's mind. "You want some more?"

"Great. Thanks." Tony answers distractedly, his mind already tripping on the rewind button of the memory she'd just inadvertently brought back to him.

*****NCIS*****

The day after Christmas finds Tim unusually later than six-thirty sharp coming into the squad room. As he strides in, his steps long and hurried, his eyes take in the unusual sight of a cup of coffee and a bag from the local coffee shop on the Yard, already sitting on his desk, tightly closed to keep whatever is inside, hot.

Looking around, he frowns at the realization that no one else has what is obviously breakfast sitting on their desk waiting for them. _Who would have done such a nice thing for him and why? What was going on?_

Setting his backpack under his desk, he takes a minute to open the lid on the cup – hesitant to drink just anything left on his desk by, well, possibly anyone. Smelling it, he frowns. It smells fine. Smells great, actually. Fresh, hot coffee and man, he sure could use it right about now. Letting out a sigh, he picks up the breakfast in a bag as well as the cup and heads to the one person who can guarantee this is safe to ingest.

******NCIS******

"Mornin', Abbs." Tim greets the Lab Rat almost cheerfully.

"Hey, Timmy. Is that for me?" She asks with surprise as she turns to smile at him. "How sweet!"

"Actually, it was on my desk when I got in this morning and…"

"You're wondering if it's safe."

"Well…yeah."

"Trust me, McGee. It is." She promises, her fingers raised in the universal sign for Scouts Honor.

"Okay. Wait. You know about this already? You know who left it for me?"

"Yup and Yup."

"Okay, who and why?" Tim asks nervously.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but only because you're such a nervous wreck about it and I know you won't eat it or appreciate the gesture until you know who."

"Thank you! Who was it?"

"Tony." She answers his impatience with calmness.

"What? Why would Tony do something that nice for me for no reason?" Tim asks skeptically.

"Rule # 8, McGee." Abby reminds him.

"Abby, I'm not assuming anything. You just said it came from Tony."

"You're assuming he didn't have a reason for doing it. Look McGee, just appreciate it for the kind gesture it's meant to be, alright?"

"You know more about this than you're telling me."

"I know if you wait any longer to enjoy it, your breakfast is gonna be cold. And it'll be your own fault. Now stop being so pig-headed and close–minded about this, go back upstairs and enjoy your breakfast! And don't forget to appreciate it."

Tim breathes out a breath as his manners kick in, overriding his cynicism. "You're right."

"I know."

"About it getting cold. But you can't blame me for being skeptical, Abby. I mean this _is_ Tony we're talking about."

"Tony's all marshmallow inside. You're just not used to seeing that side of him."

"That's exactly my point." Tim remarks as he heads out "Thanks, Abbs."

******NCIS***  
**

Back upstairs, Tim finds that neither Tony nor Ziva have yet arrived at their desks. Settling in behind his own workspace, he opens the bag. Inside he finds a piece of writing paper wrapped around a wrapped Danish. As he unfolds the paper and moves the Danish onto a napkin, he finds a hand scrawled note.

"_This is me saying I get it now and I'm sorry." – Tony_

Tim frowns. _What on earth could Tony have to apologize for, aside from his usual brashness and his moments of self-centered moaning and griping about his lackluster dates and a father who keeps trying too hard to be there for him? That's Tony just being Tony. He doesn't need to apologize for that. What the heck is going on?_

As if his thoughts have just found the ability to conjure up the person currently on his mind, Tony steps off the elevator, Ziva alongside him. As the two of them walk together to their workspace, Tim stands up, handwritten note in hand.

Tony's eyes flicker over to Tim's, but the older man's feet carry him to his own desk as though nothing is amiss.

Tim, as Mohammad, heads over to the mountain that obviously is not coming to him. "Tony. What's this about?"

"What, you can't just appreciate when someone buys you breakfast, McComplainer?" Tony snarks.

"You bought him breakfast?" Ziva asks in surprise. "You did not mention this."

"Do I have to tell you everything I do?"

"That would be a yes, DiNozzo." Gibbs quips as he walks in and strolls to his desk, sitting down without another word.

"Tony, you know I appreciate the gesture," Tim objects to Tony's attitude, "I always appreciate it when people are nice. But that doesn't answer the question. What is this about?"

Tony sighs as he looks up at Tim. Standing up, his own face nearly invading the younger man's personal space, Tony sighs again, dramatically this time as his tone becomes serious. "Look, McGee. Tim. I just suddenly realized what it feels like to have your personal space invaded against your will and well… it occurred to me that Kate and I, ….., well, let's just say I'm apologizing for the both of us, alright?"

"Tony. That was years ago!" Tim reacts in shock. "Why wou…? You know what, never mind. Whatever the reason, I accept your apology – and I appreciate the gesture with breakfast. But you have to know, I wasn't upset with you about it for very long – even back then."

"I know. This is just something I needed to set right." Tony replies quietly. "Now that I've done it, its history and now we can get back to all things normal and irritating between you and me and life will go on."

Tim smiles. "Sounds good to me."

_~~ FINIS~~_


End file.
